Flowers, War, and Love
by Aermaria
Summary: Post KH2. Aerith and Cloud have been living happily and are expecting a baby. But when a visit from the King explains something is amok Cloud will realize that he must protect Aerith at all costs or lose his in the process with help from a new ally.CxA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy series, or Disney. And I do not own any of the characters either.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

There was a void filled with nothing but darkness the only thing that now existed in that void was a young woman. She appeared to be about 24 years old, had medium black hair tied back in a ponytail, wore a black tank top, denim shorts, and black boots. She was just sitting there until she had gasped. "Time is of the essence. I need to help them and their unborn child before _they_ manage to get a hold of them, not only that but I must stop him once and for all." she said sternly and managed to escape the void she was confined to.

At Radiant Garden everything was peaceful Cloud had returned months ago from finally defeating Sephiroth and had now resided in a small house in the borough with his wife, Aerith. Aerith was now two months pregnant with Cloud's child. _Unfortunately the doctor had told Cloud and her that she should be in bed most of her pregnancy. Cloud didn't really think that was fair to Aerith but Aerith didn't seem to mind it that much._ It was now morning and the sun shined brightly on Cloud's face as he woke up. He then turned over to Aerith's side and saw her gently sleeping peacefully. Cloud gently cupped her cheek and whispered to in her ear "I love you." Then got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Aerith woke up after Cloud went down to make breakfast she didn't bother getting up because even though she was only two months pregnant she was sleepy most of the time and didn't want to get up. She was just went back to sleep and was holding a necklace to her chest. The necklace was something Cloud gave her on their wedding. It had a rose charm and the charm was suspended by a beautifully adorned gold chain Aerith wore it everyday because it reminded her of the day Cloud proposed to her.

_Aerith was just working in her greenhouse making sure her flowers didn't receive any damage after the storm that night. Cloud decided to go with her to make sure that nothing horrible would befall her. He was walking around inside the greenhouse staring at all of the lovely floral his Amorette (which was French for "little love"would grow. That was the nickname he bestowed upon Aerith was Amorette for she would always be his little love.) He was looking around when his eyes fell upon some beautiful roses. He then turned to Aerith "Aerith, how come you never sell any of these roses? They're really pretty." Aerith stopped examining her irises for any frost on them so she could answer his question. "I don't know I guess it's because I have so many other different varieties of flowers that I never really thought of selling those roses." Cloud then moved his hand and began to rub his fingers against one of the roses' petals._

_Cloud then realized that in some ways Aerith was a lot like a rose. Too beautiful for words but very sensitive, delicate, and fragile. He then picked a pink rose and when Aerith wasn't looking he gently untied her ribbon and retied the with the bloom placed in the knot. Aerith turned around and looked at him. Cloud gently took her hands and held her hands in his. "Aerith would you marry me?" She gently hugged him and began to cry with tears of happiness. "Yes, Cloud I will." _

As soon as she fell asleep Cloud came back in with a breakfast tray for her. He then placed the tray on her night stand. "I guess your pretty tired today aren't you my amorette?" He kissed her gently on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy series, or Disney. And I do not own any of the characters either.

_Italics means it is a flashback_

As soon as Cloud had walked down the stairs there was someone already in the living room. It was King Mickey Mouse, the ruler of Disney Castle. Cloud heavily sighed as he walked into the living room.

"So what did you want to discuss with me about?" Cloud asked in a somewhat annoyed tone obviously not wanting the King to here right now. The king looked at him and sighed "Something terrible in our midst and if we don't stop it soon it could destroy the realm of light as we know it. I would ask Sora and Riku instead but this task requires your attention more than it does their's." Cloud was extremely puzzled at what he was saying. "How does it need my attention, I mean aren't the Heartless usually left up to Sora and Riku?" The King gave him a stern look. "This problem has absolutely to do with the Heartless at all. This problem is far worse. You see the reason why it requires your attention is because it has to do with the villains they have all been mysteriously revived and they are now controlling something far darker than the Heartless." Cloud was in shock at what the King was saying.

Cloud then asked again. "What is it that they're controlling?" King Mickey then began to speak once more. "While they were controlling the Heartless a year ago, while the other villains were capturing the Princesses of Heart. Maleficent told her Heartless to capture the most sinister and homicidal criminals. They were ranked by their number. Number one means you wouldn't actually harm anyone, while if you were given Number 20 it meant that you so sinister and homicidal that creating a jail cell for you would be nearly impossible. They are planning to kill you with those criminals, Cloud." Cloud was traumatized by what he had heard. "Why do they want me dead?" The King just kept on sighing. "That reason why I'm afraid I do not know. But I do know that Aerith, you and your unborn child will need a safer place to stay. So I'm giving you a chance to stay at the castle, since not very many sinister beings appear there."

Cloud didn't know what to do he didn't want to leave Radiant Garden, but he didn't want Aerith to be harmed. Cloud then turned to King Mickey "Your Majesty if it's all right with you may I please discuss it with Aerith first? It isn't right for me to make decisions for her." The king nodded "That's just fine please send me a letter when you've made up your mind." Then he got up and walked out the door. Cloud sighed and made his way to their room when he got there he was glad to see that Aerith was awake. As he entered the room Aerith gently smiled at him. "Good Morning Cloud." But her smile turned to a frown when she saw how overwhelmed he was. "Cloud what's wrong?" Cloud sat on the bed and grabbed her hands. "King Mickey wants us to live in the castle for a while."

Aerith was rather confused "Why is that?" Cloud had a look on his face making it obvious to Aerith that he didn't want to talk about it. Aerith then kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "It's okay I understand you don't want me to worry about it right now with the pregnancy and whatnot." Cloud nodded "So are we going to move there for a while?" He asked. "Of course we are." Aerith gently replied. Cloud then got the suitcases ready to pack and started writing his letter to the king.


End file.
